


The Girl In The Harlem Window

by goodoldfashionedlovergyal



Series: Stone Cold Killers [2]
Category: Horrible Histories, Queen (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodoldfashionedlovergyal/pseuds/goodoldfashionedlovergyal
Summary: Read to find out!
Series: Stone Cold Killers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Girl In The Harlem Window

Many years ago, during the Harlem Renaissance, lived a young man, named Freddie Bulsara, who emigrated all the way from England to New York.

There, he settled in a remarkable neighborhood known as Harlem, and was able to get a job as a host in a local nightclub.

With his charming way with words, and his prepossessing features, he could woo anyone. 

Everyday when he was on his way to work, he would peep this little girl with big, doe eyes and jet black hair watching him from the window inside the Harlem Library.

He thought it was pretty obscene at first, but he soon became fond of the little girl watching his every move.

On a lovely, Saturday morning, Freddie heard a knock at his door. 

He sat his tea on the table and swiftly got up to see who it was.

But when he opened the door, he saw nothing, until he looked down to see the little girl who has been observing him the past month.

“Well what may I do for you sweetheart.” Freddie grinned, making his four extra incisors visible to the naked eye. 

The little girl stood.

“Dad, you’re my dad.” said the little girl

Freddie’s joyous smile began turning into an obnoxious scowl.

“That’s ridiculous, my wife died while she was eight months pregnant.” 

The girl’s voice deepened.

“I know, you suffocated her with a pillow as she slept, dismembered each and every part she had, then when you finished, you stuffed her bloody, rotting parts in a bag, tied them up, and threw them into a river. I was there to see it all happen. So why did you kill mommy, why did you kill your family?”

Freddie stood in the doorway infuriated from the little girl’s words, he slammed the door right in her face and proceeded to walk back to the kitchen, when he got there, everything was gone.

Out of nowhere, came a childlike cackle, and a medium pitched voice saying “You’ll pay for what you did to us.”

A few moments later, neighbors became concerned when they heard screams coming from Freddie’s house.

Brian May, a neighbor and close friend of Freddie’s went to investigate what happened. 

When he got to Freddie’s house, he noticed the door was unlocked.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” he thought to him self.

As he walked further and further into the house, he made a very dreadful discovery in the kitchen.

It was Freddie, lying in his own pool of blood, his entrails ripped out of his stomach and wrapped around his neck, tightly, strangling him.


End file.
